Winter In Malaysia
by KazuoInoue
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau di Malaysia ada musim dingin? Ini cuma fanfic yang didalamnya terdapat kisah sederhana. Bad summary. Author newbie. Baca ajalah bila berkenan.


**Winter in Malaysia**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios.**

 **Warn : Humor ga berasa,ga jelas,dll. DLDR.**

 **^^selamat membaca^^**

"Jaket wol,papan ski,dan...apa lagi ya?" Pikir Boboiboy sambil mengingat apa lagi yang harus dibeli untuk persiapan musim salju nanti,Boboiboy teringat sesuatu, "Yah! Itu dia! Minuman kesukaanku!,benda itu adalah coklat hangat yang lezat,cocok di minum untuk musim salju",Boboiboy langsung mendorong trolleynya menuju ke bagian minuman,"Itu dia,akhirnya kutemukan serbuk coklat hangat kesukaanku!" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat lihat cara membuat coklat hangat siap minum itu.

Boboiboy langsung memasukkan serbuk coklat hangat itu ke dalam trolleynya dan langsung menuju kearah kasir,"Nona...mmm...kalau toko yang menjual cangkir untuk minum coklat hangat di mana ya?" tanya Boboiboy kepada petugas kasir itu.

"Oh... kalau cangkir kecil itu hanya di jual di toko _cocoa land_ " jawab petugas kasir itu.

" Oh.. makasih ya"ucap Boboiboy

Boboiboy langsung memasuki mobilnya dan segera berangkat ke toko _cocoa land._

"itu dia! toko _cocoa land_!" teriak Boboiboy

Boboiboy langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera memasuki toko itu,Boboiboy terkejut melihat berbagai macam cangkir yang sangat mempesona dan menarik,Boboiboy bingung terhadap cangkir sebanyak itu ada cangkir yang terbuat dari permen,ada cangkir yang terbuat dari kaca,dan lain lain,mata Boboiboy tertuju pada cangkir yang terbuat dari coklat dengan hiasan coklat yang menyerupai kepala santa clous yang menarik,Boboiboy langsung berlari menuju cangkir itu.

"Wahh bagus sekali cangkir ini! Tapi berapa harganya ya?"gumam Boboiboy.

Boboiboy langsung ke kasir untuk menanyakan harga dari cangkir tersebut, "Harga cangkir ini berapa ya?" Boboiboy bertanya kepada petugas kasir yang bernama Azroy.

"Harganya sekitar 10 ringgit gitu..." Jawabnya.

"Cukup ga ya uangnya? Mm...YES! CUKUP!" seru Boboiboy

Boboiboy langsung pulang kerumahnya yang berada di dekat rumah Fang yang bertingkat-tingkat melebihi batas.

"Saatnya minum coklat hangat!"kata Boboiboy

 _Cara membikin coklat hangat:_

 _serbuk coklat hangat_

 _cangkir_

 _serbuk coklat hangat kecangkir,lalu tuangkan air sebanyak 2 ml_

 _4 coklat hangat siap untuk di minum._

Boboiboy langsung membuat coklat hangat yang siap seduh itu kemudian Boboiboy mengambil eclair yang lezat dan Boboiboy menyalakan tv nya yang super besar itu lalu Boboiboy menikmati coklat hangat dan eclair yang super wuenakkk sambil duduk di sofa apa lagi di temani film kesukaan Boboiboy yaitu _lego movie,_ Boboiboy menganggap musim salju ini adalah musim salju yang paling terbaik untuknya.

"Lezatnya..." kata Boboiboy sambil melahap eclair yang terbuat dari coklat putih yang super lezat.

Sementara Fang sedang berdansa dengan donat kesayangannya yaitu,donat lobak merah yang mempesona bagi Fang.

Boboiboy tertidur dengan nyenyak di sofanya tetapi, Boboiboy lupa mematikan tv nya.

Fang berpelukan dengan donatnya sambil tertidur.

"Huaahh... mm.. jam berapa nih...?,HAH?! SUDAH JAM 6:30?" teriak Boboiboy dengan sangat histeris

Boboiboy langsung bersiap siap kesekolah,lalu Boboiboy menyemprotkan parfum dengan aroma vanilla dan grape ke jaket wolnya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke sekolah.

"Akhirnya sampai juga..." kata Boboiboy dengan penuh ketenangan.

Boboiboy terkejut melihat kelasnya yang di hiasi boneka beruang yang besar dan setiap bangku murid di pajang boneka beruang super mini yang menarik. Boboiboy kagum atas semua pajangan itu.

"Selamat pagi,Boboiboy!" ucap seorang pria yang berjaket hijau campur kuning yang bernama Gopal

"Pagi,Gopal!" jawab Boboiboy.

"Mana si Fang tuh?"

"Tak tahu.."

Datang seorang pria bersurai ungu,memakai kaca mata,dan jaket yang dikenakan di pinggangnya,kalian sudah tau kan siapa pria itu?

"Hei Fang kenapa kau datang terlambat?"tanya Boboiboy

Fang tidak menjawab pertanyaan si oranye itu,Fang hanya terus berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Huh..orang nanya ga di jawab!"Boboiboy mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka terhadap Fang

"Haduh mulai lagi..."kata Gopal

"Hai Boboiboy,Gopal!" sapa Yaya dan Ying

"Pagi" jawab Gopal

"Boboiboy,pulang sekolah nanti kita main ski ya!" kata Ying dengan sangat ceria.

"Ta-tapi... aku tidak bisa main ski." keluh Gopal

"Tenang Gopal,nanti aku ajarin main ski." kata Boboiboy dengan ekspresi gembira.

Waktunya pulang sekolah telah tiba,Boboiboy dan teman temannya langsung pulang ke rumah untuk bersiap siap main ski.

"Ochobot,aku main ski dulu ya!" kata Boboiboy

"Iya." kata Ochobot

Boboiboy langsung mengenakan papan skinya untuk berangkat ke tempat _sky land_.

"Hai teman teman!" kata Boboiboy

"Hai!" jawab Gopal.

Boboiboy dan teman teman sedang bermain ski,semuanya datang ke tempat itu kecuali si Fang dan Ochobot.

"Oke Gopal,katanya kau mau belajar main ski kan?" tanya Boboiboy

Gopal hanya mengangguk pelan setelah itu Gopal mulai belajar cara bermain ski.

"Pertama,kau berdiri dulu di papan ski bisa kan?" Boboiboy menyebutkan tahap pertama cara bermain ski.

"Kedua kau harus seimbang,kalau tidak seimbang nanti kau bisa jatuh atau terjungkal ke belakang." kata Boboiboy.

Tiba-tiba saja Fang datang menggunakan motor ski dengan kelajuan 5000 kilo meter per-jam,semua terjungkal ke belakang ketika Fang melewati mereka.

"Aduh...pusingnya..." kata Boboiboy

"Ha..ha..ha.. hebat kan motor ski aku?" kata Fang dengan penuh kesombongan

Fang di tembak oleh lemparan bola salju yang membuat Fang terjatuh,semuanya melemparkan bola salju ke arah Fang.

"A-aduh...be-ber-berhenti" keluh Fang sambil kedinginan.

Semuanya terus melemparkan bola salju sampai Fang babak belur,Fang membuat istana salju untuk perlindungan tetapi,istana salju milik Fang tetap saja hancur oleh lemparan bola salju mereka.

"Ayo kawan kawan terus lempar!" Seru Boboiboy.

Semua bola salju mereka tercantum hingga membentuk bola salju raksasa,Fang terpelanting ke langit hingga berputar putar seperti angin tornado sampai kaca matanya hancur seperti debu.

"HOORREE! KITA MENANG!" Semuanya bersorak penuh kemenangan.

Fang telah mendarat di ujung dunia,Fang sudah setengah mati rasanya,Fang sudah sampai di neraka.^-^

Keesokan harinya tak ada lagi yang melihat Fang,suasana kelas mulai sunyi tak ada murid satu pun yang berbicara.

BBRRAAKK

Semua murid terkejut hingga jantungan mendengar suara pintu yang menyerupai suara bom meledak.

"Bangunnn! Selamat pagi cikgu,kebenaran!" Kata semua murid tanpa terkecuali.

"Selamat pagi,para murid! Pada hari ini,cikgu akan membawa kabar gembira!"seru Cikgu papa

"Kabar apa cikgu?"tanya Gopal

"Bahwa di kantin nanti,ada menu baru! Yaitu: eclair,hot dog lobak merah,pizza lobak dan terakhirrrrrrrrr DONAT LOBAK HITAM!" kata Cikgu papa sambil loncat kesana kemari.

"Donat lobak hitam?!"

Tiba-tiba Fang datang tanpa memakai kaca mata dengan rambut yang di penuhi salju.

"Fang kenapa kau sekolah?" tanya Yaya

"Hei Fang,kenapa kamu tidak pakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Cikgu

Fang sudah mau mengeluarkan _deathglare_ nya ke semua murid tetapi kesabaranya masih bersinar di dalam dirinya.

"Ke-kemarin saya di lemparin bola salju oleh semua murid,cikgu!" jelas Fang kepada Cikgu Papa.

KKRRIIINNGGGG

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi,semua murid keluar dari kelas dan langsung berlari ke kantin sekolah.

"Makcik! Saya pesan donat lobak hitam satu pizza lobak,tiga eclair,hot dog dan lobak merah satu." kata Gopal.

Semuanya memesan menu baru itu hanya Fang yang memesan donat lobak merah,semua murid ngobrol dengan santai mereka makan dengan lahap.

"Lezat sangatlah pizza lobak nih..." kata Gopal sambil melahap pizza lobak.

Semuanya makan dengan lahap,Boboiboy sedang asyik meminum coklat hangat yang dia bawa dari rumah

Sementara Ying dan Yaya sedang sibuk belajar matematik di meja kantin seperti biasa. Terkadang diiringi dengan pertengkaran hebat bagaikan petir menyambar.

Jam 12 telah tiba,semua murid pulang meninggalkan sekolah.

Di musim salju ini,Boboiboy dan teman temannya mendapatkan kenangan terindah...Akhirnya..

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N: Hai,saya Kazuo,hajimemashite^^**

 **Saya adik dari KazueInoue. Umur masih sangat sangat muda,dan saya lelaki bukan perempuan ya.**

 **Ini fanfic pertama saya. Awalnya saya terinspirasi dari onee Kazue,jadi saya akhirnya coba nulis fanfic sendiri walau masih dibantu sama onee.**

 **Karena saya newbie disini,saya mohon bimbingannya dari senpai^^**

 **Arigatou~**

 **Review kak?**


End file.
